Tammy Barnes
American |birth = Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Player Determined |death = Unknown (Resist) Unknown (Walk Away) |affiliations = *The Resistance *Whitetail Militia |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The World Is Weak (Far Cry 5) |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *Ally *NPC *Quest giver |gender = Female |hair_color = Dirty Blonde |eye_color = Blue |image = IMG0440PNG.jpeg}} Tammy Barnes is a member of the Whitetail Militia. She was second in-command of the Militia, and commander after the death of Eli. History Nothing is much known about Tammy, but it's likely that Eli Palmer saved her from Jacob Seed, as he states that he still trusted her to justify recruiting The Junior Deputy after they were brainwashed. Eli and her have been good friends, although disagreements on how to handle the War against the Cult had gotten them into arguments. She seems suspicious of the Deputy and doesn't trust easily when it comes to strangers. Far Cry 5 The World Is Weak When Eli and Wheaty returns to the Wolf's Den with the Deputy, she says that they can't trust anyone who Jacob had manipulated to "sacrifice the weak", to which Eli replies that he trusted her and they need the Deputy to fight Jacob. Radio Silence Tammy tasked the Deputy to set up Wheaty's pirate radio station in order to earn her trust. Tammy sent the Deputy to destroy the jammers on top of the the cult controlled radio towers and then to take out the cult's jammer truck. Radio Silence When the Deputy returns to Tammy, she tells them that the Peggie she interrogated revealed that The Chosen were being trained at Stone Ridge Chalet. Tammy tasked the Deputy to eliminate the Chosen located there and to blow up Stone Ridge Chalet with explosives. Only You When the Deputy is captured by Jacob Seed and brainwashed for the fourth time, he/she will (while uncontrollably brainwashed) kill Eli Palmer. Tammy and Wheaty are horrified at Eli's death, with the latter pulling a gun on the Deputy. Tammy holds him back and tells Wheaty that Jacob is responsible for Eli's death. Tammy, understanding the conditioning forced on the Junior Deputy, charges the Junior Deputy to kill Jacob or she will shoot the Junior Deputy herself. Tammy and Wheaty mourn Eli's death as the Deputy leaves the Wolf's Den to confront Jacob Seed. After the Deputy kills Jacob Seed, Tammy calls the Deputy to thank them for ending Jacob's reign of terror and for avenging Eli. She also tells them she's sorry for the tragic events that had transpired and to inform them that Deputy Staci Pratt and some of the Whitetails are captured in Jacob's Armory. Casualties of War Tammy gave the Deputy intel while they raided Jacob's bunker. After the Deputy raids Jacob's Armory and rescued Pratt and the Whitetails, Tammy and the Whitetails held a funeral for Eli Palmer. During the funeral, Tammy assured the Deputy that their brainwashed assassination was not their fault and that Eli knows that. Wheaty concluded the funeral with a rousing speech to inspire the Whitetails to destroy the Project at Eden's Gate Cult. Eviction Notice When the Deputy returns to Tammy, she tells them that the Peggie she interrogated revealed that The Chosen were being trained at the Stone Ridge Chalet. Tammy tasked the Deputy to eliminate the Chosen located there and to blow up the Stone Ridge Chalet with explosives. After the Deputy destroys the Stone Ridge Chalet, she honored a fallen Whitetail named Mark and tells the Deputy that no one comes out the same after Jacob's brainwashing. Tammy said Eli knew the risks of rescuing and recruiting the Deputy and he thought it was worth it even though it cost him his life. In hindsight, Tammy believed that Eli was right and thanked the Deputy for all they have been doing for the Whitetail cause. Where It All Began Tammy will appear under the control of Joseph Seed via Bliss during Where It All Began. Far Cry New Dawn It is unknown what happened to Tammy, or her militia after the bombs fell. Trivia *Tammy is one of the few characters appearing in Far Cry 5 and New Dawn whose status is unknown. Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Whitetail Militia Category:Deceased